Win for dating you
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Aomine dan Kise One on one lagi? dan Kise pun kalah lagi. tapi kali ini ada alasannya, yang justru membuat Aomine speechless. Akankah apa yang Kise harapkan berakhir manis? Aikawarazu, summary jelek. /ngegelinding/


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

Rated: T.

**Pairing: Aomine x Kise.**

**Win for dating you © d'Rythem24**

* * *

**_A/N: fanfiksi kedua aku! Tapi kali ini aku membawa OTP keduaku. Hihi… Sebenarnya sih epep ini lebih dulu dulu aku buat daripada yang Double Date, tapi karena yg Double Date lebih greget-menurutku sendiri- makanya aku publish itu dulu. *curhat*  
Oke, deh~ selamat menikmati aja. Hohou…_******

WARNING: Typo(s), alur kecepetan, cerita pendek, gaje dan mungkin OOC!  


**-d'Rythem24 present-**

Suara decitan dari dua pasang sepatu dan satu pantulan bola yang diperebutkan menggema di dalam gym. Lelaki muda berkulit gelap yang tengah mendribble bola berwarna orange itu menatap intens lelaki seusianya yang kini tengah menghadangnya. Manik biru dan kuning mereka beradu, dan ketika lelaki dihadapannya berkedip, secara cepat ia menembus pertahanan lelaki yang bermanik mata senada dengan rambutnya itu. Tak berselang berapa lama suara bola yang meluncur masuk kedalam ring basket disusul pantulannya kemudian terdengar. Membuat sang pemilik mata kuning yang masih sedikit terbelalak itu berubah sendu.

"Ah, Kise... Kau itu benar-benar payah ya. Lagi-lagi kau kalah." ledek pemuda berambut biru itu dari balik punggung Kise. Ia menggunakan ujung kaos oblongnya untung mengelap keringat disekitar wajahnya.

Si Biru itu lalu memungut bola yang tadi dimasukannya, berjalan perlahan menghampiri partner one-on-one yang rutin meladeni permainannya.

"Oi, Kise, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tersadar, Kise pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki tadi.

"Aominecchi, sekali lagi!" gertak Kise. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Aominecchi itu menghembuskan nafas lesu.  
"Kise," Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Kise. "sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa menang one-on-one denganku, menyerah saja. Hari sudah semakin terik, tak baik untuk kulitmu tau. Kau kan model." nasehat Aomine yang setelah itu berlalu darisana.

Aomine berjalan sembari memantul-mantulkan bola ketangan lalu ke lantai yang di pijaknya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pul-"  
"Tapi aku ingin menang!" teriak Kise menyela perkataan Aomine. "Karena jika aku menang, setidaknya aku bisa,..." Kise menjeda kalimatnya.

Aomine menoleh. Menggaruk kepalanya malas kemudian berbalik, kembali menghampiri Kise.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, hmm?" tanya Aomine. "Pagi-pagi sekali sudah meminta tanding one-on-one, tempat sudah disewakan, dan syaratnya siapapun yang menang segala permintaannya harus dituruti oleh yang kalah. Hmm, apa yang kau rencanakan?" tutur Aomine yang berujungkan tanya lagi.

Kise terdiam. Nafasnya yang beberapa saat lalu terengah sudah mulai stabil, namun kali ini gemuruh didadanya yang membuatnya kurang stabil. Kise mengepalkan tangannya, merasa kesal.

"Kise, apa kau mendengar-"  
"Aku ingin menang, karena aku punya permintaan untukmu Aominecchi," sela Kise untuk kedua kalinya. Aomine mengernyit.  
"Kalau mau meminta sesuatu ya tinggal minta saja, 'kan? Kenapa harus dalam tanding one-on-one yang melelahkan seperti tadi sih? Merepotkan saja." keluh Aomine berkomentar.  
"Karena aku tak yakin, Aominecchi akan memenuhi permintaanku ini." ujar Kise. Aomine menggumam.  
"Memang kau mau minta apa, hah?" tanya Aomine malas-malasan.

Kise diam. Tak berani menjawab pertanyaan yang menjadi semua awal tujuannya hingga disini. Kesal masih merundunginya. Kesal akan dirinya sendiri, serta perasaan yang membawanya pada sosok di sampingnya ini.

"Aominecchi,..." sebut Kise pelan. "Aku ingin kita...berkencan." kata Kise akhirnya. Lalu tangannya yang terkepal pun melemas, digunakannya kemudian untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Panas tubuhnya menjalar sampai keujung telinga.

Aomine tak merespon-lebih tepatnya, dia tak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Bolanya sudah menggelinding-terlepas dengan mulus dari tangannya. Matanya mengerjap, ekspresi heran jelas tergambar dalam wajahnya.

"Hoi, Kise!" bentaknya kemudian. Kise pun berkedik ditempatnya.  
"A-ap-ap-apa, Aominecchi?!" jawab Kise tak kalah keras. Secara cepat Aomine membalikan tubuh Kise, membuat sepasang mata mereka bertemu.

Mata Kise bergerak tak tenang, sedangkan tatapan Aomine padanya terkesan mengintimidasi dan menelanjanginya. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu tanpa ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara, sampai akhirnya Kise mengalah. Ia menepis kedua tangan Aomine yang meremas pundaknya, memunggungi Aomine lagi lalu tertawa pahit.

"Tak apa, Aominecchi," ucap Kise lirih. "aku tau kau pasti kesal. Aku memang konyol sih, aku bingung... Jika tidak begini, aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapat apa yang aku mau. Tapi aku juga tak sadar, kalau aku pun tak akan pernah bisa menang melawanmu." Kise menghembuskan nafasnya berat.  
"Kise,..." gumam Aomine.  
"Ya sudahlah, Aominecchi," Kise mulai melangkah. "Sebaiknya kita-huwaaa!" Kise tak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, kakinya terlebih dulu menginjak bola basket yang membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya condong.

"Kise!"

**Bruk!**

"Aduh!" lenguh Kise. Tubuhnya merasakan sakit dibagian depan dan belakang sekaligus. Aomine yang-sepertinya bermaksud hendak menahan tubuhnya malah ikut jatuh, dan berujungkan menindih tubuh bagian depannya.

"Aominecchi, badanmu berat-ssu." erang Kise.

Tapi tak ada respon dari Aomine. Kepalanya masih berada diceruk leher Kise, dan tangannya berada dibawah punggung Kise.

"Aominecchi?" sebut Kise kebingungan.

Kise bisa merasakan nafas Aomine yang teratur berhembus kelehernya, dan itu membuatnya merinding. Tapi berselang beberapa detik setelah itu-dimana Kise baru tersadar gemuruh di dadanya yang tadi sedikit mengalun pelan, kini ritmenya kembali bertambah.

'Po-posisi ini...' pikir Kise yang wajahnya mulai dipolesi rona merah. 'Doushiyo?'

"Jelaskan padaku," ujar Aomine yang akhirnya membuka suara.  
"A-ap-apanya?" tanya Kise yang memang tidak mengerti.

Aomine pun bergerak, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari balik punggung Kise, menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher model muda itu dan merenggangkan jarak antara mereka. Tangan Aomine ia tumpukan ke kedua sisi kepala Kise, menahan tubuhnya yang kini mengambang diatas tubuh lelaki bersurai kuning yang tadi ditindihnya.

"Jelaskan maksud perkataanmu tadi, Kise." kata Aomine sambil menatap kedalam mata Kise. Biru dan kuning itu beradu, dan membuat si kuning seakan kalah pada sang biru.

Kise memang kalah, karena secara cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam biru Aomine.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Kise yang sebelumnya menggigit bibirnya terlebih dulu. "Kau bisa melupakan kejadian hari ini. Anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi, Aominecchi." lanjut Kise hampir seperti bisikan.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine dengan maksud tak jelas. Namun Kise terdiam, memilih tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hening yang menyiksa, Kise dapat merasakannya setelah itu. Dan sekali lagi, ia dikalahkannya,...

"Selama ini aku kira setidaknya aku bisa melangkah sedikit saja melampauimu,... Agar Aominecchi juga bisa mengakuiku, aku ingin menang dan meyakinkanmu bila aku bisa sebanding denganmu," tutur Kise. "Aominecchi menyebalkan. Kenapa kau bisa sehebat ini? Selama ini aku selalu saja bisa memenangkan dan mendapatkan apa saja hal yang aku inginkan, tapi kau,...kenapa Aominecchi begitu sulit." suara Kise mulai bergetar.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa terganggu, Aominecchi,..." Kise memejamkan matanya. Memunculkan bayangan-bayangan semasa SMP-nya ketika dia masih bersama Kiseki no Sedai, menatap punggung anggota seusianya yang memiliki pengalaman lebih lama darinya dalam basket, terutama anggota yang bernomor-punggung 6, Aomine Daiki.

_'Aku akan berhenti mengaguminya...karena jika begini, sekeras apapun usahaku untuk mengalahkannya, sisi lain dari diriku tak ingin dia kalah...'  
_  
Kise mengingat kekalahan Tim Kaijou ketika bertanding melawan Touou Gakuen di Inter High.

_'Ini salahku...jika saja aku berusaha lebih keras,...'  
_  
Kise menangis dalam rangkulan Kapten Tim-nya, Kasamatsu.

_'Seandainya aku berusaha lebih keras untuk bisa berhenti mengaguminya.'_

Mata Kise terbuka kembali, dia tersenyum, meremas dadanya sendiri setelah itu tersengih.

"Aku terlalu mengagumimu, Aominecchi. Mengagumimu terlalu jauh sampai aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bukankah itu lucu?" Kise berkata seolah dia tengah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Kise kemudian menggerakan bola matanya, menatap sang biru yang membuat bola matanya membulat seketika. Diatasnya, Aomine menatapnya dengan sayu.

_'Aku belum pernah melihat Aominecchi yang seperti ini.'  
_  
"A-Aomine-cchi,..." Kise menggantungkan panggilannya dari lirih hingga memelan saat tiba-tiba bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir Aomine.

_'Ini apa-ssu?'_

Tangan Kise yang berada di dadanya bergerak, beralih meremas kaos Aomine, setelah itu matanya terpejam, mengikuti biru yang sedari tadi tertutup sebelum menempel padanya. Tubuh Aomine tak lagi mengambang, ia perlahan-lahan mempersempit lagi jarak diantara mereka. Tangan Aomine ia letakan disamping kepala Kise, sedang yang satunya ia gunakan untuk meraih tangan Kise yang ada padanya.

Kedua mulut itu terbuka, seakan ingin saling mendalami bagian hangat di antara celah bibir itu secara bersamaan. Kise melenguh, bukan karena sakit, kali ini karena nikmat hingga nikmat itu membasahi lehernya.

Ciuman mereka lalu berakhir, sama-sama tersenyum dan dipolesi rona merah yang semakin nyata setelah itu.

"Aominecchi, apa-apaan itu tadi?" kesal Kise bertanya.  
"Menurutmu apa, hah? _Baka!"_ Aomine menepuk keras puncak kepala Kise.  
"Apa itu artinya-"  
"Kau itu aneh!" potong Aomine. "Kalau saja kau mengatakan ini sejak dulu, kita tak perlu kan capek-capek one-on-one begini. Ck, merepotkan saja. Mana aku juga belum tidur siang. Hoaammph!" keluh Aomine memprotes halus yang diakhiri dengan menguap.

Kise tersenyum, mengusap pipi Aomine pelan kemudian tertawa.

"Yokatta,... Aominecchi ternyata tak pernah berubah ya." gumam Kise.  
"Hanya jika bersamamu saja. Dan mungkin Satsuki." balas Aomine dengan gumaman pula.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Temani aku tidur, siang ini." ajak Aomine yang mulai mebangunkan tubuhnya.  
"Aominecchi! Dasar mesum!" pekik Kise.

"Oi, oi, Kise! Apa-apa-hei, hei!"

Hanya mereka berdua disana, dengan satu bola yang menjadi saksi kisah mereka. Bola sekaligus tempat yang paling banyak mempertemukan mereka. Menambahkan kenangan yang membuat mereka saling mengenal dan mengingat, hingga mereka berakhir dengan menyatukan rasa mereka satu sama lain.

**=THE END=**

**Udah End aja ya?  
hahaha…  
Maklum, Cuma terinspirasi dari gambar yang aku comot dari google dan aku jadiin cover FF ini XDD**

**Review, plis?**


End file.
